Just Pick One Already!
by Dude. My name is never ever
Summary: The Grimm family can't decide what movie to watch. Frozen? Malificent? The Wizard of Oz? No? Didn't think so. Part of The Irish Lass's challenge.


**So! Here we are again. I hope you enjoy my story... It's for The Irish Lass's challenge. I will probably fail the challenge, as I am starting school on Monday, and I am going to have a ton of work again! Yay! **

**That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell. Anyway... this A/N is starting to be a bit pointless, so I shall let you read now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Sisters Grimm, nor do I own the idea for this fic. All stuff belongs to their rightful owners... JK I OWN ALL! =D Also, this fic contains spoilers for... all the books under 5, so if you keep reading without read book 4, that is not my fault. It's your's.**

* * *

"Movie night! Everyone in the living room!" Granny called.

The loud racing of footsteps echoed around the house. Once eveyone had arrived in the living room and cramed themselfs into a couch or chair (or the floor.) Granny said-

"So! What are we going to watch?"

Shouts of 'Frozen' and 'No' and 'Yes' and 'Despicable Me 2' and 'Malificent' and 'Les Miserables' and 'The Wizard of Oz' and 'heck no' and many more movies and variations of 'yes' and 'no' rang throughout the room. Granny sighed. She got out her whistle and blew hard.

_Squeal! _The room as a whole winced and covered their ears.

"I have a suggestion. Why don't we go around and each say what we feel like watching. Then we will pick the ones that have the most votes, and vote for those, then vote between those, and so on. Daphne, you start."

"Frozen!" Daphne smiled excitedly. "Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back any-"

"Red?" Sabrina cut in loudly. "What do you want to watch?"

Daphne scowled and crossed her arms. Sabrina ignored her.

"Same." Red answered quietly, starring at her lap.

Daphne grinned triumphantly.

"I want to watch Malificent." Sabrina stated.

"Despicable Me 2! It's the movie of all evil! Evil minions, evil... bad guys, guys who used to be bad, lots of sneaking and all around evil! Evil enough to look past the mushy gushy gross stuff." Puck made a face.

"Right," Sabrina smirked. "Are you sure you don't _want _to see that 'mushy gushy gross' stuff?"

Puck looked horrified. "No! As if! The Trickster King is disgusted by the romancy mushy stuff!"

"And now in third person," Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"I do not care," Mr. Canis closed his eyes.

"Les Miserable. I am in the mood for some serious-"

"No!" Henry interrupted Veronica. "There are children present and that movie is extremely inappropriate. I want to watch The Wizard of Oz."

"What?"

"Why?"

"He kidnapped you guys!"

"Dorothy, the scarecrow, the cowardly lion, and the tin man figured out he was a fraud and he flew away a hot air balloon." Henry shrugged. "I thought I would enjoy seeing him be humiliated by a little girl,"

"Elvis?" Dapne cooed. "What do you want to watch?"

"Grrr woof ruff woof woof grr ruff woof,"

"Granny Relda?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to watch?" Daphne asked.

"It doesn't really matter what I say _libling, _because there are 2 votes for Frozen and one for everything else. We're watching Frozen!"

"WHAT?! I refuse to watch such a stupid movie! It's all 'love' becase the answer is _love _and Anna doesn't deserve for anyone to love her! She's annoying!"

Puck crossed his arms with a humph and stomped out of the room. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Start the movie without him!"

Puck hurried back into the room.

"I'm going to watch it just to make fun of it!"

And so Granny Relda popped the disc into the DVD player, and soon the movie began to play. Obviously.

_Roughly 2 hours later..._

Sabrina yawned.

"I'm going to bed,"

A chorus of sleepy 'me too's and the sound of people slowly dragging thier feet on the floor filled the house as the family slowly went their separate ways in order to get to bed.

As soon as Daphne's head hit the pillow she was out cold, but Sabrina lay awake a bit longer, starring at the ceiling. Soon she drifted of to sleep to dream of snowmen and rainbows and ice and summer.

* * *

**So that's the end! I don't really like it much, but I wanted to end it and I couldn't figure out how to end it so I kind was just like "Eh," and ended it like that. Please review! I would LOVE some constructive criticism, beacuse I'm looking for ways to become a better writer. Until next time!**

**~DMNINE**


End file.
